Episode 106
The Last Playoff! Kageyama Reiji!! ( の ！ ！！, Saigo no kessen! Kageyama Reiji!!) is the 106th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary The match between Inazuma Japan and Orpheus now heads into the second half. Italy's captain, Hide Nakata, has finally returned, which give the rest of the team an emotional boost. They even evolved Catenaccio Counter with Nakata joining them. There's no doubt that Italy's team right now is the strongest ever. How will Japan handle this absolutely flawless Orpheus? And what will Kageyama's fate be after this game? Plot A small ship arrives and Natsumi and Onigawara goes to the stadium to watch the match of Inazuma Japan versus Orpheus. The second start, and Rushe chears on for Hide Nakata who joins in Orpheus and is revealed to be the real captain of Orpheus. Hide introduces himself to Endou Mamoru and both look forward to their next match. Fideo Ardena then welcomed Hide for returning and Hide states that the whole Orpheus team has matured. Kidou sees the plays of Orpheus and states that the team was different than the first half. Hide stated that the team was dependent on him all along that's why he had to leave, but now that he looks at the team, it has become stronger and states that Fideo has become stronger and Fideo shoots with Odin Sword to which Endou tries blocking with Ijigen The Hand but fails, but just in time, Kidou blocks it in the last second. But Orpheus gets the ball again after using Catenaccio Counter and Hide shocked everyone by shooting with his shoot hissatsu; Brave Shot and it scored a goal, to which makes Orpheus in the lead. Kidou then tries to break the tactic but fails to do so, but then he asks himself what "soccer" he desired and when he looks around, his answer was already with him, and it was his teammates. Then, Hide tries to score again with Brave Shot but then Endou is determined to block the shoot and blocks it with an evolved Ijigen The Hand that has evolved into the Kai level, then each and everyone pass it till it reaches Kidou and he finally has broken through the tactic along with Sakuma and Fudou. Then, the three of them score a goal by using Koutei Penguin 3gou The match then ends with a tie. Inazuma Japan is upset that they tied but Endou encourages everyone, stating that they did their best and that what counts. Fideo then talks to their coach, Kageyama Reiji and states that just like him, they had the same past, but he must have continued for the same reason he did, he loved his father and his plays, with this Kageyama smiles and states that both Fideo and Kidou surpassed his father. Then, sirens of the police came, then before Kageyama leaves, Kidou removes his goggles and shows his whole true face, Kageyama states that he hasn't seen Kidou's eyes for a long time, to which Kidou states that he will still use his goggles because it was his "trademark". Afterwards, when Kageyama was arrested, a truck came hurling to the police station and Kageyama smiles for the last time before his death. The news later showed that Kageyama died. at the end playing soccer.]] The scene goes to Rushe as she opened a present that he received from Kageyama. Hide laments that Kageyama is dead, since Rushe wanted to see Kageyama once more. Kidou holds on to the glasses of Kageyama tightly. Hide, Kidou and Endou now could only watch Luca and Rushe play in the sand holding in their hearts the sadness of his death. Major events *Kageyama Reiji died. *The match between Inazuma Japan and Orpheus ended with a tie. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * * * Tactics * Catenaccio Counter Proverb Yuuto Raimon's soccer is my soccer! Trivia *This is the first time in the Inazuma Eleven series that features a very sudden death. *This is the first and only time that Kidou removed his goggles in the whole of the Inazuma Eleven universe. *Even though Hide is the new captain, Fideo is once seen with the captain band in the episode. Navigation